lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Akita
Akita '''(von Lloyd zwischenzeitlich auch '''Red genannt)' '''ist eine Wandlerin aus dem Niemandsland und die jüngere Zwillingsschwester von Kataru. Als Wandlerin hat sie die Fähigkeit, sich in einen dreischwänzigen Wolf zu verwandeln. Nach dem Angriff des Eis-Kaisers auf das Dorf der Wandler waren sie und ihr Bruder die einzigen des Stammes, die nicht eingefroren wurden, auch wenn Akita und ihr bruder getrennt wurden und jeder der beiden glaubte, der andere sei tot. Jahrzehnte später begleitete Akita Lloyd auf seinem Weg zur Festung des Eis-Kaisers, zunächst in Wolfsform. Später gab sie sich zu erkennen. Als sie zum Eis-Kaiser gelangte, wollte sie ihn aus Rache für ihren eingefrorenen Stamm töten, doch Lloyd hielt sie davon ab, da er Zane im Eis-Kaiser erkannt hatte. Zunächst fror der Kaiser auch Akita ein, doch später gelang es Lloyd, Zane zu retten, und so endete der ewige Winter im Niemandsland, Akita und ihr Stamm wurden befreit und sie mit ihrem Bruder wiedervereint. Geschichte Akita und ihr Zwillingsbruder Kataru sollten bei ihrer Erwählung ihre Tierform finden, doch an genau jenem Tag erschien Vex, der Formlose, und ihre Loyalität gefordert, da er sonst mit einer größeren Macht, die er vor Kurzem entdeckt habe, zurückkehren werde. Nach dieser Begegnung sorgte sich Akita darum, dass sie wie Vex ohne Tiergestalt bleiben würde, doch ihr Bruder schenkte ihr Zuspruch. Dann brachen die Zwillinge auf und machten sich auf die Suche nach den Tiergeistern, die sie leiten sollten. In der Nacht lagerten sie im Wald. In der Nacht hörte Akita eine Stimme, welcher folgend sie einen Baum bestieg und dort einen dreischwänzigen Wolf, ihre Tiergestalt, sah. Sie verfolgte und erreichte dieses Geisterbild ihrer neuen Gestalt und erlangte so die Kraft, sich in einen dreischwänzigen weißen Wolf zu verwandeln. Als sie zu ihrem Lagerplatz zurückkehrte, wurde sie von einem großen Bären angegriffen, der sich jedoch bald als ihr Bruder Kataru herausstellte. Beide lachten und freuten sich über ihre neu entdeckten Gestalten. Akita beschloss, in ihrer neuen Gestalt eine Wanderung zu unternehmen, und verließ ihren Bruder. Als Akita in ihr Dorf zurückkehrte, musste sie jedoch feststellen, das es und alle seine Bewohner von Vex neuem Meister, dem Eis-Kaiser, und seinem Drachen eingefroren worden waren. Wutentbrannt versuchte Akita, Vex und seinen Meister anzugreifen, wurde jedoch ihrerseits vom Drachen des Kaisers attackiert. Kataru konnte sie in seiner Bärengestalt gerade noch rechtzeitig retten und die Flügel des Drachen verletzen. Obwohl Akita ihm zurief, er solle wegrennen, kämpfte er weiter gegen den Drachen und wurde von diesem unter Schnee begraben. Als Akita sah, wie ihr Bruder verschwand, brach sie zusammen und beklagte, dass sie der letzte Wandler sei. Vex, der Eis-Kaiser und sein Drache verließen zufrieden den Ort des Geschehens. Akita verließ ihr Dorf und schwor, erst zurückzukehren, wenn sie sich an Vex und dem Eis-Kaiser gerächt habe. Staffel 11 [[Das Niemandsland|''Das Niemandsland]] Akita erzählt in einer kurzen Sequenz von der Vergangenheit des Niemandslandes und der grausamen Herrschaft des Eis-Kaisers. Sie glaubt jedoch daran, dass sich eines Tages jemand erheben werde und ihn stürzen werde. ''Ein geheimnisvoller Freund'' Lloyd geriet auf seiner Suche nach Zane in einen Hinterhalt von Wölfen, doch Akita kam ihm in ihrer Wolfsform zu Hilfe und rettete ihn. Dafür gab Lloyd ihr Fressen, bevor er sie verließ. Später begegnete sie Lloyd wieder und zeigte ihm den Wüstensegler. Daraufhin wurden die beiden zu Verbündeten. ''Nachricht von Zane'' Lloyd und Akita folgten dem Signal des Titanroboters, bis sie von einem Eisvogel angegriffen wurden. Glücklicherweise fanden sie vor dem gewaltigen Tier in einer Höhle Unterschlupf, in der sie auch den Roboter fanden. Lloyd entdeckte dort auch eine Nachricht von Zane und beschloss, den Mech zu reparieren. Mit dem reparierten Roboter konnte Lloyd den großen Vogel besiegen und machte sich dann mit Akita weiter auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. ''Das Geheimnis des Wolfes'' Als Akita beim Kampf mit dem Eis-Roboter verletzt wurde, versorgte Lloyd ihr Bein, bevor er sich schlafen legte. In der Nacht verwandelte sich Akita in ihre menschliche Form, und Lloyd war am Morgen darauf mehr als überrascht, sie so zu sehen. Lloyd fühlte sich von ihr hintergangen und wollte sich von ihr trennen, worauf Akita dasselbe tun wollte, doch beide gingen in dieselbe Richtung, sodass sie voneinander erfuhren, dass sie beide dasselbe Ziel hatten, nämlich die Festung des Eis-Kaisers. Dadurch wurde ihre Freundschaft erneuert und Akita bot Lloyd an, ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, und Lloyd nahm an. ''Akitas Vergangenheit'' Akita erzählte Lloyd die Geschichte der Zerstörung ihres Dorfes und des Verlustes ihres Bruders durch Vex und den Eis-Kaiser. Dann erklärte sie, dass sie Lloyd weiter begleiten werde, auch wenn sie ein anderes Ziel habe, nämlich sich am Eis-Kaiser und an Vex zu rächen. ''Mein Feind, mein Freund'' Akita und Lloyd erreichten die Festung des Eis-Kaisers, doch Lloyd hielt sie davon ab, dort einzudringen. Nachdem sie wieder in ihre menschliche Form gewechselt hatte, fragte sie ihn, worauf er warte. Er antwortete, dass es schon Nacht sei und sie besser warten sollten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen sei, bevor sie versuchten, in die Festung zu gelangen. So schlugen sie in einiger Entfernung ihr Lager auf, und Lloyd fragte, was Akita tun wolle, nachdem sie Rache genommen habe. Sie antwortete, dass sie es nicht wisse, und Lloyd schlug daraufhin vor, sie solle mit ihm nach Ninjago kommen. Kurz darauf wurden sie vom zur Festung zurückkehrenden Eisdrachen unterbrochen. Akita erkannte ihn wieder, da er ihr ganzes Dorf eingefroren hatte, verwandelte sich in einen Wolf und knurrte ihn an, worauf er auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Lloyd kletterte in den Titan-Mech, um Akita zu verteidigen, doch nach einem langen Kampf wurde er vom Eisdrachen gefangen, und Akita, jetzt wieder in menschlicher Gestalt, musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie er zur Festung des Eis-Kaisers gebracht wurde. ''Gemeinsam gegen den Eiskaiser'' Zitternd vor Kälte erreichte Akita den Eingang zur Festung des Eis-Kaisers, wo sie die Wachen mit Leichtigkeit ausschalten konnte. Dann trat sie ein und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Eis-Kaiser. Sie konnte unentdeckt bis zum Thronsaal des Kaisers gelangen, der dort augenscheinlich gerade schlief. Sie zog ihren Dolch und schlich sich nah an ihn heran, um ihn zu töten, doch in diesem Moment hörte der Eis-Kaiser ein Geräusch, erwachte und sah Akita. Ein Kampf brach zischen den beiden aus, und Akita rief, dass sie Rache nehmen wolle für ihren Stamm, worauf Zane von den Dingen erzählte, die ihm von Vex über die Wandler gesagt worden waren, um Akita zornig zu machen. Akita konnte dem Kaiser standhalten, bis es diesem gelang, den Arm, mit dem sie den Dolch hielt, einzufrieren. Bevor er sie jedoch töten konnte, kam Lloyd hereingestürmt und rief den Eis-Kaiser zu Akitas großer Überraschung mit dem Namen . ''Zanes Erwachen'' Auch wenn Akita zu ihrer Überraschung erfahren hatte, dass der Eis-Kaiser der Freund war, nach dem Lloyd gesucht hatte, wollte sie sich dennoch weiter an ihm rächen, doch Lloyd hinderte sie daran. Sie stritten sich, doch Zane nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf beide zu Boden, doch der Kampf ging weiter, bis es Zane gelang, Lloyd am Boden festzufrieren. Im Versuch, Lloyd zu retten, warf Akita ihren Dolch nach Zane, was jedoch nichts brachte. Stattdessen wurde Akita von ihm in einem Eisblock eingefroren, sodass sie nicht mehr in den Kampf eingreifen konnte. Später, nachdem Zane seine Erinnerung wiedergefunden hatte, wurde sie gemeinsam mit dem ganzen Niemandsland aus dem ewigen Winter befreit. Sie fiel zunächst erschöpft zu Boden, da sie lange eingefroren gewesen war, doch bald darauf stand sie auf, als sie ihren Bruder sah, von dem sie so viele Jahrzehnte getrennt gewesen war und umarmte ihn glücklich. Später einigten sich die Wandler und Grimfax, der alte und neue Kaiser, darauf, Vex für seine Verbrechen in die entlegensten Regionen des Niemandslandes zu verbannen. Akita war beim Vollzug der Stafe anwesend, und sah zu, wie Vex das Land verließ. Einige Tage später war Akita gemeinsam mit den Ninja am großen See, als diese das Niemandsland in Richtung Ninjago verlassen wollten. Als Lloyd nicht die richtigen Worte des Abschieds finden konnte, ergriff Akita die Gelegenheit und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Danach sagten beide zu einander, der andere solle auf sich aufpassen, bevor Lloyd seinen Freunden nach Ninjago folgte. Daraufhin nahm Kataru Akita mit in den Wald, wo sie ihre Tierformen annahmen und begannen, das jetzt wieder friedliche Land zu durchwandern. Akita wusste, dass ihr Bruder meinte, sie werde Lloyd nie wiedersehen, doch sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie es tun werde, wenn auch nicht für eine sehr lange Zeit. Fähigkeiten Akita kann sich, wie alle Wandler, seit sie ihre Tiergestalt gefunden hat, in dieses entsprechende Tier verwandeln, in ihrem Fall in einen weißen, dreischwänzigen Wolf. Außerdem kann sie gut mit ihrem Dolch umgehen. Waffen Im Kampf verlässt sich Akita meist auf ihre Agilität und Sprungkraft in ihrer Wolfsgestalt. Beim Kampf gegen Zane zeigte sie sich jedoch auch geschickt im Umgang mit ihrem Dolch. Aussehen Akita hat schwarzes, etwa schulterlanges Haar. Vor ihrer Zeremonie zur Findung ihrer Tiergestalt trug sie wie alle Kinder der Wandler braune Kleidung, seit sie ihre Tiergestalt gefunden hat, trägt sie jedoch stets Kleidung aus weißem Fell mit einigen roten Verzierungen, die unter der Brust mit einem Medaillon verschlossen ist, das einen Wolfskopf zeigt. Außerdem trägt sie einen Umhang in der Form von vier Wolfsschwänzen. Seit ihrer Zeremonie hat sie auch drei rote Streifen auf jeder Wange. In ihrer Wolfsgestalt behält Akita diese roten Streifen, sieht sonst jedoch aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Wolf, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie weißes Fell hat, sowie drei Schwänze, die jeweils an der Spitze rot sind. Charakter Bevor sie ihre Tiergestalt gefunden hatte, war Akita sehr unsicher und fürchtete sich davor, wie Vex ohne Tierform zu bleiben, auch wenn ihr Bruder Kataru und die anderen Mitglieder ihres Stammes ihr Mut zusprachen. Dafür war sie später umso glücklicher, als sie sie gefunden hatte. Nachdem sie jedoch gesehen hatte, wie ihr Bruder und ihr gesamter Stamm vom Eisdrachen eingefroren wurden, wurde sie rachsüchtig und lebte fortan nur noch mit dem Gedanken der Rache für diese Tat. Dies führte sogar dazu, dass sie Lloyd bedrohte, als er ihrer Rache in den Weg geriet. Dennoch ist sie auch sehr loyal, wie sich zeigte, als sie Lloyd auf dem ganzen Weg zur Festung des Eis-Kaisers begleitete. Sie hat wohl auch Gefühle für Lloyd, denn sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu retten, als er zuerst vom Eisdrachen entführt und später von Zane bedroht wurde; und kurz vor Lloyds Abreise küsste sie ihn sogar. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Kataru Kataru und Akita haben eine sehr innige Beziehung zueinander. Sie spielten in ihrer Kindheit oft gemeinsam im Dorf der Wandler, und Kataru sprach ihr Mut zu, nachdem sie vom Besuch Vex kurz vor ihrer Zeremonie in Furcht versetzt worden war. Als beide ihre Tierform gefunden hatten, spielten sie eine Weile miteinander, bevor sie sich trennten. Entsprechend groß war auch Akitas Trauer, als ihr Bruder beim Versuch, sie gegen den Eisdrachen zu verteidigen, unter Schnee begraben wurde. Daraufhin schwor Akita Rache an Vex und dem Eis-Kaiser. Nachdem sie wiedervereint worden waren, waren beide überglücklich und umarmten einander. Kataru tröstete Akita auch nach Lloyds Abschied. Lloyd Akita traf Lloyd, nachdem sie ihn vor den Wölfen verteidigt hatte, die ihn angegriffen hatten, und rettete Lloyd dann erneut vor einer Lawine, die er ausgelöst hatte, um die Eis-Samurai zu besiegen. Sie beschloss, ihm in ihrer Wolfsform bei der Suche nach dem Titan-Mech zu helfen. Während der Suche erzählte Lloyd ihr von seinem Vater und Harumi, und gab ihr anschließend den Spitznamen . Nachdem Lloyd herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Wandlerin ist, ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sie ihn so getäuscht hatte. Akita sagte, sie habe nicht gewusst, ob sie Lloyd vertrauen könne. Sie ärgerte sich auch darüber, dass Lloyd ihr von seiner Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte, obwohl er nicht hatte wissen können, dass sie alles verstehen würde, was er über seinen Vater und Harumi sagte. Sie versöhnten sich, als Lloyd ihr riet, nicht mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein zu rennen, und Akita erzählte ihm, warum sie sich am Eis-Kaiser und Vex rächen wollte. Nachdem die beiden vom Eisdrachen besiegt worden waren, flog dieser zu ihrem Entsetzen mit Lloyd davon. In ''Zanes Erwachen'' gerieten sie fast in Streit, als sie erfuhr, dass der Eis-Kaiser der Freund war, nach dem Lloyd gesucht hatte. Trotzdem waren sie einander weiterhin zugeneigt, wie sich zeigt, als Lloyd sie vor Zanes Angriffen rettete und sich Sorgen um sie machte, als sie eingefroren wurde. Als die Ninja nach Hause zurückkehrten, wollten sich Akita und Lloyd trennen, und letzterer suchte nach Worten, um sich zu verabschieden. Akita nutzte jedoch den Moment, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, sich zu verabschieden und ihm zu sagen, er solle auf sich aufpassen. Nachdem er ihre Welt verlassen hatte, war sie traurig über Lloyds Abschied, woraufhin ihr Bruder sie tröstete. Dennoch ist sie zuversichtlich, dass sie Lloyd wiedersehen wird. Zane Akita hatte zunächst einen großen Hass auf ihn, als er der Eis-Kaiser war, da er ihr Dorf angegriffen und ihr Volk eingefroren hatte, mit Ausnahme ihres Bruders, der als Gefangener in seine Festung gebracht wurde. Akita schwor daraufhin Rache an ihm und sagte später Lloyd, dass sie ihn begleiten werde, aber nur, um sich am Kaiser rächen zu können. Während ihres Kampfes mit ihm erfuhr sie, dass Vex ihm Lügen über die Wandler erzählt hatte, damit Zane sie angreifen würde. Als sie von Lloyd erfuhr, dass Zane der Eis-Kaiser war, ließ sie ich dennoch nicht von ihrer Absicht abbringen, ihn zu töten. Kurz darauf wurde sie von Zane eingefroren. Nachdem er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt und sein Zepter zerstört hatte, ließ Zane sie und die Wandler frei. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Akita Zane verziehen hat, da sie wohl verstanden hat, dass Zane keine Schuld trägt, da es Vex gewesen war, der ihn zum Angriff auf die Wandler angestiftet hatte. Vex Vex ist einer ihrer größten Feinde. In ''Akitas Vergangenheit'' wurde gezeigt, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal traf, als er bei ihrer Auswahlzeremonie erschien. Sie war fassungslos, den Mann zu sehen, von dem sie bisher nur Gerüchte gehört hatte. Akita sah zu, wie er den Wandlern drohte, er werde sie vernichten, sollten sie sich ihm nicht anschließen. Sein Besuch brachte sie auch dazu, sich zu fragen, ob sie wie er formlos würde, sollte sie scheitern. Akita entbrannte in großem Hass auf ihn, nachdem er ihr Dorf angegriffen und ihre Leute, einschließlich ihres Bruders, eingefroren hatte. Akita schwor Rache an ihm und sagte Lloyd, dass sie ihn begleiten werde, aber nur, um sich an Vex und dem Eis-Kaiser zu rächen. Nach der Niederlage des Eis-Kaisers war Akita anwesend, als Vex in die Verbannung geschickt wurde. Trivia * Der Name Akita stammt von der gleichnamigen japanischen Hunderasse, die wiederum nach einer japanischen Präfektur benannt ist. ** Wölfe und Akitas haben große genetische Gemeinsamkeiten. * Sowohl als Mensch als auch als Wolf ähnelt Akita dem Charakter Amaterasu aus dem Videospiel Ōkami. Es ist unbekannt, ob das Absicht ist. * In der offiziellen Beschreibung von ''Akitas Vergangenheit'''' werden sie und Kataru als Zwillinge bezeichnet. Das erklärt auch, warum sie ihre Zeremonie gemeinsam hatten, da sie dann gleich alt gewesen wären. ** In [[Zanes Erwachen|''Zanes Erwachen]] nennt Kataru sie , was darauf hindeutet, dass sie später geboren wurde als er. * Da Ninjago auf auf asiatischer Mythologie basiert, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Akita und die Wandler große Ähnlichkeiten mit den Yōkai haben, von denen sich ebenfalls viele in Tiere mit ungewöhnlichem Aussehen verwandeln können. ** Ebenfalls Akita ähnlich ist der Kitsune, ein neunschwänziger Fuchs und Gestaltwandler. * Sie war nach Harumi die zweite Person, die Lloyd auf die Wange küsste. * Tommy Andreasen bestätigte, dass sie deutlich älter als Lloyd ist, und dass Wandler langsamer altern als gewöhnliche Menschen.https://twitter.com/tommyandreasen/status/1189439513145294848?s=21 * Dass Akita in der letzten Episode von Staffel 11 sagte, sie hoffe, dass sie Lloyd eines Tages wiedersehen würde, könnte darauf hindeuten, dass sie in einer zukünftigen Staffel wieder auftritt. * In ''Das Geheimnis des Wolfes'' zeigte sich, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn Menschen zu viel reden. Auftritte Galerie Bilder Offizielle Bilder Summer 2019 Akita Human Form Minifigure.png|Minifigur von Akitas Menschengestalt Summer 2019 Akita Human Form Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Akita Minifigure (Wolf Form).png|Akita in Wolfsgestalt Summer_2019_Akita_(Wolf_Form)_2.png WolfAkitaBack.png|Akita auf einem Poster zu Staffel 11 IMG 7070.jpg|Akita auf einem Poster zur Eis-Saga In LEGO NINJAGO: Meister des Spinjitzu ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T124845.335.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T125238.834.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130356.336.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130406.176.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130535.499.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T130916.293.png Wolfkita.png|Akita's wolf form in the television series. ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T132111.919.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T132004.587.png ninjago_s11_ep17_and_18_1080p_high_quality - 2019-08-24T131751.356.png Screenshot 20190920-220636.png SURPRISE.png Screenshot_20190920-221817.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.14.07 PM.png Screenshot_20190920-221957.png Screenshot 20190920-221939.png Screenshot_20190920-222012.png Screenshot 20190920-221904.png Screenshot 20190920-222022.png Screenshot 20190920-222123.png Screenshot 20190920-221832.png IMG_7307.PNG Screenshot 20190920-222410.png Screenshot_20190920-223636.png Screenshot_20190920-223659.png Screenshot 20190920-222418.png Screenshot 20190920-222714.png Screenshot 20190920-222748.png Screenshot 20190920-222728.png Screenshot 20190920-222737.png Kataru.png Screenshot 20190920-222833.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.21.54 PM.png Screenshot 20190920-223023.png Screenshot 20190920-223112.png Screenshot 20190920-223137.png Screenshot 20190920-223150.png Screenshot 20190920-223208.png Screenshot_20190920-223259.png Screenshot 20190920-223306.png|Akita findet ihre Tiergestalt Screenshot 20190920-223314.png Screenshot 20190920-223329.png Screenshot 20190920-223355.png Screenshot 20190920-223405.png Screenshot 20190920-223414.png Screenshot 20190920-223505.png IceDragonvsKetaru-min 1.54.58 PM.gif Screenshot 20190920-223540.png Screenshot_20190920-223601.png Screenshot 20191014-092403.png Screenshot 20191014-092341.png Akita Staffel 11.jpg Ninjago__ICE_CHAPTER_TRAILER!!_(NO_WATERMARK! (12).png IMG_7382.PNG Screenshot_20191014-092108.png Screenshot_20191014-103858.png Akita.jpg Ninjago__ICE_CHAPTER_TRAILER!!_(NO_WATERMARK! (25).png|Akita gegen den Eisdrachen Sister_Reunion.jpeg|Akita und Kataru wiedervereint 20191105 150555 rmscr.jpg A76972B7-DB1A-4944-BEB2-185F31278423.jpg Akita.jpg MoS128FormlingSiblings.png Einzelnachweise en:Akita Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2019 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Gestalt Kategorie:Staffel 11